Darrian
Backstory Darrian's life growing up was a tad hectic. His parents often fought a lot, leaving Darrian alone most of them time. He found solace in knowledge as well games and puzzles and often filled his free time with these activites. His parents did their best for him, and despite their constant fighting, they stayed together and tried their best to seem happy for him. Of which, as most people are as children, Darrian knew they were angry and sad. As he grew older, he lost this perceptiveness, however he still knew under the smiles his parents gave him were two people in turmoil. In the end, when Darrian entered college, his parents divorced. It wasn't a surprise for him to hear that his parents had only stayed together for that long so that Darrian could live with both of them, and they could both help and take care of him better. When it came to Darrian's living situations and who he was going to live with, despite his usually prepared self, he had forgotten completely about living situations since he was stressed about getting in to college. He eventually found out an aquaintence (Eliza) was planning to go to the same school as him, so they decided to be roommates. Appearance Darrian has dark brown fur and a white tail. He has white fur under his neck and on his stomach, as well as around his eyes and snout. He has antlers, and sports sable colored gloves, jacket and boots. He wears black jeans and a long ivory colored scarf. He's a good 6'1 tall. Personality Darrian is a worry-wart. He has to make sure everything is good and secure and doesn't like instability. He has a tendency to overthink things and make things much more complicated than they need to be. He is a very studios person and is intelligent. However, despite his intelligence, he has no idea how to do things at home. He has no idea how to cook and can be very messy. Darrian is a person who has good intentions but his delivery is terrible. He's a socially awkward person, but tries his best to be social. At first, he's very awkward but this usually subsides after talking to someone for one or two days and getting to know them. He tries to interact with strangers despite half of him wanting to hide in his aparment. He's still as awkward when he's with friends, but he's definitely much more comfortable around them. Every once in a while, if reminded, he relaxes and he's a chill person. He's not a very creative person and sticks to the rules. Despite his timid and anti-social demeanor, he's not going to be peer presured in anything. Relations Family *Lilian (Mother) *Erick (Father) Friends *Eliza Eliza is his roomate, who he got stuck with since he didn't plan ahead when it came to choosing who his roomate was going to be, so she was his last resort. Now, in the beginning it was a boat load of problems. Their relationship was extremely rocky, however as the months passed and so did school work and other events in their life, they became good friends. They both see each other as siblings. Acquaintances *Papyrus They talk whenever they see eachother, but it's not often enough for them to become friends, * Grillby They've had a few curt conversations. * Undyne He honestly finds her intimidating * Sans Darrian will talk to Sans if he forgets that Sans makes puns, mainly becuase Eliza already makes jokes about his name. * Alphys They both understand that socializing isn't something either of them are good at and they both understand that pain. They just don't talk to each other for the most part. A few concise conversations but aside from that, there isn't anything they do together. * Adelaide They don't talk. They've talked once but it was because he was looking for a book in the Snowdin library. * Lora They both appreciate silence so they don't talk. Enemies There's really no one he dislikes in the underground as of now. Stats *HP: 1,250 *AT: 7 *DF: 12 *EXP On Kill: 30 *Gold on Win: 17 ACTs * Give * Hug * Take * Joke Quotes Encounter "Darrian awkwardly waves." Pacifist ' "Darrian looks at you nervously." 'Neutral "Darrian is trembling. You're unsure if its from fear or anger." Genocide ' Flavor Text "You make a joke. Darrian is not amused." 'Joke ' "You take Darrian's scarf." 'Take ' "Give that back!" (In response to taking his scarf.) "You hug Darrian. He awkwardly hugs back." 'Hug "You give him his scarf." 'Give '(This response only applies to when you take his scarf) "Thanks...?" (In response to you giving his scarf back.) Trivia Darrian calls Eliza his, "Hopeless kid sister." Eliza often refers to Darrian as "Deerian" as a joke. Category:OC Category:Male Category:Monster